A Cupcake Mystery
by Francey-pants98
Summary: Francis makes cupcakes, but makes a mistake by leaving them unattended on the counter! What happens when one goes missing? FrUK one-shot, fluff, boy x boy, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. (Read anyways!)


"Arthur~ The cupcakes are finished!" Francis called from his place in the kitchen.

Arthur was busying himself with an embroidery piece when he heard Francis's accented voice call to him that the sweets had finished baking. The wonderful aroma wafted throughout the house before Francis announced their completion, so the Brit's nose beat Francis to it. Arthur smiled and set down his needlework before rising from his spot on the couch and walking to the long-awaited treats setting on the counter.

"Mm… They smell delicious, Francis," Arthur said breathing in the scent. Francis came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist resting his chin in the nape of the Brit's neck. One of Arthur's hands reached out for a white-frosted cupcake only to be swatted at by his lover.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Francis said in a sing-song voice. "No treats for you until we finish dinner tonight. They're still hot and need time to cool off, amour," Francis teased into his ear. The Frenchman knew how much Arthur had been craving these red-velvet confections for a few days, he was just teasing Arthur for the fun of it. Arthur gave a frown in return and withdrew his hand.

"Why the bloody hell not, Francis? Just one wouldn't hurt!" Arthur retaliated. The Brit reached a hand up to Francis's head and stroked his long blonde locks to butter him up. He really wanted a cupcake and had resorted to behaving like a child to get it. Francis usually fell for Arthur's childish act but this time he was prepared.

"_Non. _You have to wait until dinnertime because I say so. So there," Francis answered with a sly smirk and kissed Arthur's neck. Arthur glared at the plate of cupcakes as if they were mocking him. "Now if you'll excuse me," Francis smiled, "I am going to vacuum the upstairs. I suggest you stay away from these cupcakes!" And with that, Francis released his lover and walked upstairs to begin his chore.

Arthur stood by the miniature cakes and waited until he could hear the whirring of the vacuum cleaner and the sound of Francis singing over the device. Arthur quickly strode to the refrigerator, pulled out a gallon of milk, poured himself a cup, and returned the gallon to the fridge. He took his milk to where the cupcakes sat and eagerly grabbed one. He hastily made his way back to the couch, sloshing his milk a tad when he sat down. He unwrapped the cupcake from it's wrapper and bit into the treat.

"_This is amazing! Francis really outdid himself this time," _Arthur thought to himself. The red velvet cupcake melted in his mouth and had a light cream filling that sparked his taste buds. The icing had a rich flavor and a smooth texture. By far the best batch Francis had ever made. He quickly took a swig of the dairy drink to cool down his mouth and ate more of the cupcake until only icing was left on his fingers. He quickly licked the tips, but failed to notice the presence of white frosting resting on his cheek, so the Brit continued sipping his milk, and pushing a needle through his embroidery project.

About ten minutes later, Arthur hardly noticed the sound of the vacuum upstairs cease. He could still hear the sound of the French voice lightly singing a different tune. Footsteps pounded down the steps and into the kitchen, the steady melody drifting behind it. Arthur glanced up for a brief second but returned to his needlework, his body splayed over the couch and his neck propped up by a pillow. He heard a dramatic gasp from the kitchen and knew Francis had noticed a missing cupcake. He decided to play it cool and act like he knew nothing.

"Arthur!" Francis yelled storming into the room. He stood at the foot of the couch with his arms crossed. "Would you perhaps know where one of my precious cupcakes went?" he asked with a hint of annoyance. Arthur glanced up from his embroidery and twitched his nose.

"How the hell should I know, frog?" he answered sourly. Francis just stared at him and narrowed his eyes. He walked back to the kitchen and knelt below the counter. Francis let out a noise and walked back to the foot of the couch.

"There are crumbs on the floor, _Arthur._" Francis spat the last word. He jumped up and snatched the Brit's needlework, tossing it on the side table.

"What the he-" Arthur started but was cut off when Francis climbed on top of him, his hands placed on both sides of Arthur's head on the pillow.

"Frosting. There is _frosting_ on your face, Arthur. The _evidence _is right there!" Francis said a bit menacingly. His blue eyes burned into Arthur's emerald one's, and Arthur felt scared.

"Th-They were good..." Arthur said timidly. Francis smirked at his sudden fear and decided to push it.

"I'll have to punish you for your actions, Arthur~" he said sweetly. Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" the British man squeaked. Francis smirked.

"This." French fingers began to move furiously on the Brit's ribcage. Arthur started to laugh uncontrollably.

"S-Stop! P-Pl-Please Francis! Oh, oh hell! F-Francis!" the British man shouted. He squirmed and kicked under Francis's tickle attack. And it didn't help that Francis was pinning him down to the sofa.

"Not until you tell me who ate my cupcake!" Francis said back. The Frenchman continued tickling his boyfriend underneath him.

"I-It was the cat! Oliver d-did it!" Arthur said. Francis stopped, sat up, and stared at his lover as if he was an idiot. The Scottish fold strolled by the sofa, glanced up at them, and let out a confused mewl. Then he was on his way. Francis looked back from the cat to Arthur with a questioning look.

"Did you honestly just blame our cat for eating a red velvet cupcake?" Francis said disbelievingly. Arthur blushed and answered him with an embarrassed "Yes..." The Frenchman just resumed his assault, but with greater speed and ferocity.

"OKAY, OKAY, IT WAS ME, DAMMIT!" Arthur's screech rang throughout the air. Francis ceased his actions and sat upright on Arthur's waist. He was smiling wide in satisfaction that he had gotten an answer out of him as Arthur panted. Francis resumed his hand's position on either side of Arthur's head. Arthur's bottle-green eyes stared into Francis's as they looked lovingly at each other.

"Here, let me get that for you," a French accent said with a chuckle. Francis dipped his head and licked the frosting off of Arthur's cheek. Then he moved over slightly to kiss Arthur's parted lips. Arthur closed his eyes and kissed his lover back, moving his hands to tangle in Francis's soft, blonde locks. Francis laid himself flat on Arthur's chest, cupping one hand around the Briton's neck, and the other held his face. After a moment, they parted and looked at each other.

"Can I have another cupcake?" Arthur said with a smile. Francis smiled back.

"Only if you wash dishes tonight," Francis teased. Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile... But this was a one-shot I promised NuttyNerd! So here you are! **


End file.
